metalgearfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Metal Gear Sahelanthropus
|Status = demontiert/unbekannt |Auch bekannt als = Metal Gear Sahelanthropus |Entwickler = * Huey Emmerich * XOF |Produzent = * Cipher * XOF |Nationalität = Sowjetunion |Spieleserie = Metal Gear |Erster Auftritt = Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain |Benötigte Crew = * KI-gesteuert (oder) * 1 Kindersoldat |Höhe = 24,0 m (aufrecht) |Länge = 9,0 m |Breite = 16,0 m |Bewaffnung = 2 x 30 mm Gatlingkanonen 6 Zielsuch-Raketenwerfer 4 Bodenminen-Werfer 2 Nanofiberklingen mit metallischen Archaeen * Flammenwerfer * Rail Gun |Nuklearwaffen = metallische Archaeen zur Uraniumanreicherung (Selbstzerstörung) * ST 20-22 Interkontinentalrakete }} ST-84 Metal Gear auch bekannt als Metal Gear Sahelanthropus meistens einfach nur Sahelanthropus, war ein, mit Atombomben bewaffneter, Metal Gear bzw. anthropoides, zweibeiniges Waffensystem, welches ca. 1984 entwickelt wurde. Er wurde von XOF in Auftrag gegeben und größtenteils von Dr. Huey Emmerich sowie sowjetischen Forschern und Soldaten konstruiert. Seine herausragende Eigenschaft war es, auf 2 Beinen zu stehen und zu laufen. Die Namensgebung leitete sich von einer frühen, hominiden Spezies namens "Sahelanthropus" aufgrund des Schädeldesigns ab. Geschichte Entwicklung Nach der Zerstörung der Mother Base, verschwand Huey Emmerich im Untergrund. Er wurde schließlich unter zum Teil ungeklärten Umständen von der XOF rekrutiert und als Chefingenieur für einen neuen "Metal Gear" eingesetzt, der in Afghanistan gebaut werden sollte. Die Sowjetunion finanzierte und lieferte Ressourcen für das Projekt, wodurch Huey nach eigenen Angaben zunächst glaubte, er arbeitete für die Sowjetunion statt für Cipher. Später gab er bei den Verhörs auf der Mother Base gegenüber Ocelot an, Skull Face habe ihn zur Mitarbeit gezwungen. Der Metal Gear wurde zunächst im Serak Kraftwerk gelagert und gelegentlich nach OKB Zero zu Testzwecken und für weitere Arbeiten bewegt. Aufgrund der laut Huey zu schnellen Entwicklung auf Drängen von Skull Face, erlaubte das Design, niemandem, außer einem Kind, das Cockpit zu bedienen, welches ursprünglich für eine KI-Einheit konstruiert wurde. Dies führte schließlich zu einem Streit zwischen Huey und Strangelove, da Huey ihren Sohn Hal Emmerich als "Versuchskaninchen" bzw. Testpiloten einsetzen wollte, um die Maschine zu testen. Strangelove war jedoch strikt dagegen. Huey sperrte sie schließlich im inneren des The Boss KI-Gehäuses ein, woraufhin sie dort nach einiger Zeit verstarb. Skull Face's Plan Skull Face plante, den Sahelanthropus als militärische Waffe weltweit zu verkaufen. Die Bedrohung durch Sahelanthropus' Fähigkeiten würde andere Nationen dazu bewegen, sich ebenfalls Metal Gears anzuschaffen, um sich zu verteidigen. Skull Face würde diese liefern, und mithilfe einer Sperre deren Einsatz kontrollieren, sodass er über einsatzfähige Atomwaffen in der ganzen Welt verfügen würde. Einsatz Afghanistan Sahelanthropus' erster Einsatz war in Da Smasei Laman, Afgahnistan, wo er Snake mit seiner riesigen Hand im Nebel, der künstlich von der Schädel-Einheit erschaffen wurde, packte. Vorher konnte Snake einen Blick auf Tretji Rebenok erhaschen, bevor er in Ohnmacht fiel, und kopfüber hängend, in der Hand des Metal Gears, wieder erwachte. Darauf erschien Skull Face und verspottete ihn, das der den Kampf gegen die Schädel sein letzter Kampf sein würde. Skull Face, Rebenok und der Sahelanthropus verließen schließlich das Gebiet, während Snake gegen die Schädel kämpfen musste. Serak Kraftwerk Sahelanthropus wird erstmals komplett von Snake, während seiner Mission, Dr. Huey Emmerich im Serak Kraftwerk zu kontaktieren und zur Mother Base zu bringen, gesichtet. Hinter dem Kraftwerk war eine große Höhle, die für den Aufbau von Sahelanthropus zu einem provisorischen Hangar umfunktioniert wurde. Skull Face diskutierte dort mit Huey Emmerich über den "aktuellen Status" des Sahelanthropus. Huey besteht darauf zu warten, bis die KI vollständig einsatzbereit ist, aber Skull Face bekräftigte, das er nicht den gleichen Fehler machen würde, den Hot/Coldman vor 9 Jahren machte, und ein Cockpit eingebaut werden solle, während er plante, Rebenok und seine psyschichen Kräfte, als Pilot einzusetzen. Skull Face zeigte sich unbeeindruckt von Huey's Argumenten und ließ ihn zum Zentrallager der Sowjetunion in Afgahnistan bringen, während Sahelanthropus in die Tiefen des Hangars bewegt wurde. Snake gelang es schließlich, Huey aus dem Zentrallager zu extrahieren, aber ihre gemeinsame Flucht wurde von Sahelanthropus, Rebenok und Skull Face unterbrochen, die aus unerklärlichen Gründen aus den Himmel kommend, vor ihnen landeten. Skull Face zog sich zu einem XOF Hubschrauber zurück, während Sahelanthropus die beiden angriff. Huey war erstaunt Sahelanthropus aktiv zu sehen, obwohl er sich sicher war, das der Metal Gear noch nicht einsatzbereit war. Snake und Huey schafften es, Sahelanthropus zu entkommen und in einen Hubschrauber der Diamond Dogs zu steigen. Sahelanthropus versuchte, auf den Hubschrauber zuzuspringen, aber Snake wehrte ihn mithilfe der Gatling des Hubschraubers ab. Der Sahelanthropus stürtze zu Boden, und wurde für Reperaturen zurück zum Serak Kraftwerk gebracht. Snake vs. Sahelanthropus Während der letzten Konfrontation zwischen Skull Face und Snake, entschied Tretij Rebenok den Sahelanthropus vorzeitig zu aktivieren. Weder Snake noch Skull Face wussten, dass Eli den Metal Gear durch seinen mentalen Einfluss steuerte, während er Rebenok als Leitung benutzte. Während der Sahelanthropus auf einer Ladeplattform nach vorne rollte, geriet der brennende Mann unter deren Räder und wurde zerquetscht. Das jemand noch mehr Zorn und Rachedurst, als der brennende Mann haben könnte, schockierte Skull Face so sehr, dass er nicht einmal aus dem Hangar gehen konnte und von seinen Männern herausgebracht werden musste. Der Metal Gear verfolgte Snake, bis er in einem schmalen Spalt stecken blieb, was Eli dazu zwang, ihn in den "Humanoiden Modus" wechseln zu lassen, sodass er sich mit Hilfe eines Nanofaser-Schwertes überzogen mit metallischen Archaeen befreien konnte. Sahelanthropus griff ebenfalls Skull Face an und begrub ihn unter einem Funkturm, was diesen tödlich verletzte. Snake versuchte, in einem XOF-Fahrzeug zu entkommen, doch der Sahelanthropus zerstörte dieses mit seinem Nanofaser-Schwert, sodass Snake gezwungen war, gegen den Metal Gear zu kämpfen. Nach einem längeren Kampf gelang es Snake, den Sahelanthropus kampfunfähig zu machen und Eli's Kontrolle zu unterbrechen. Durch Huey's Zutun wurde der Sahelanthropus anschließend auf die R&D Plattform der Mother Base gebracht, was Snake und Miller mit gemischten Gefühlen betrachteten. Allerdings beschloss Snake schließlich, Sahelanthropus zu behalten, als Symbol, dass die Diamond Dogs erfolgreich eine Krise abwenden konnten, um so schließlich in die Geschichte einzugehen. Verlegung Für längere Zeit verblieb der Sahelanthropus daraufhin auf der Mother Base und wurde, heimlich und langsam, von Huey repariert. Nachdem er wieder funktionstüchtig war, wurde er von Eli und Tretji Rebenok entführt. Die beiden brachten mit einem gekaperten Hubschrauber die meisten Kindersoldaten, der Mother Base, zusammen mit dem Sahelanthropus auf eine Insel nahe Afrika. Die Diamond Dogs konnten die Insel jedoch lokalisieren und Snake machte sich auf, um Eli aufzuhalten. Die XOF entdeckte ebenfalls den Standort und schickte ein Spezialkommando, um Eli zu töten, und den Sahelanthropus zurückzuerobern. Die Soldaten wurden jedoch von Eli mit Hilfe des Sahelanthropus getötet und es entbrannte daraufhin ein Gewaltiger Kampf zwischen den Truppen der Diamond Dogs und Eli der die Insel stark beschädigte. Snake konnte den Sahelanthropus schlussendlich dennoch besiegen und dieser wurde unbrauchbar gemacht und in viele Teile zerlegt. Im einem letzten Versuch der XOF, Eli zu töten, umzingelte ihn ein letzter Trupp, aber Snake konnte die Soldaten aufhalten. Die Teile des Sahelanthropus wurden schließlich von den Diamond Dogs von der Insel abtransportiert. Was danach mit ihnen geschah, ist unbekannt. Gallerie MGSV-The-Phantom-Pain-Special-Edition-Art-Metal-Gear-ST-84.jpg|Konzeptdesign des Special Edition Artbook. CKo91PaVEAEGQgo.jpg|Prototyp auf Weekly Famitsu's Twitter account. Wonder-Festival-Summer-2015-Metal-Gear-ST-84-Kotobukiya-11.jpg Wonder-Festival-Summer-2015-Metal-Gear-ST-84-Kotobukiya-13.jpg 6JEK0le.jpg|Konzeptzeichnung MGSV-TPP-Snake-and-Skull-Face.jpg Metal-Gear-Solid-V-The-Phantom-Pain-E3-2015-Screen-Metal-Gear-Snake.jpg Metal-Gear-Solid-V-The-Phantom-Pain-E3-2015-Screen-Metal-Gear-Eli.jpg|Eli steigt in den Sahelanthropus Skullsahelanthropus.jpg|Unbewaffneter Sahelanthropus mit Skull Face (rechte Hand) und Tretij Rebenok st-84destruction.jpg Snake hiding from st-84.jpg|Snake versteckt sich vor dem Sahelanthropus St-84launchtrailer.jpg vEjqoQr.jpg|Sahelanthropus in seiner "REX form". Kofsahelanthropus1.png|[[Liqui´d Snake Gallery MGSV-The-Phantom-Pain-Special-Edition-Art-Metal-Gear-ST-84.jpg|Concept art from the Japanese Special Edition Artbook. CKo91PaVEAEGQgo.jpg|Sahelanthropus Prototype Model on Weekly Famitsu's Twitter account. Wonder-Festival-Summer-2015-Metal-Gear-ST-84-Kotobukiya-11.jpg|Wonder festival summer 2015. Wonder-Festival-Summer-2015-Metal-Gear-ST-84-Kotobukiya-13.jpg|Wonder festival summer 2015. 6JEK0le.jpg|Concept art. MGSV-TPP-Snake-and-Skull-Face.jpg Metal-Gear-Solid-V-The-Phantom-Pain-E3-2015-Screen-Metal-Gear-Snake.jpg Metal-Gear-Solid-V-The-Phantom-Pain-E3-2015-Screen-Metal-Gear-Eli.jpg|Eli entering Sahelanthropus. Skullsahelanthropus.jpg|An unarmed Sahelanthropus with Skull Face (right hand) and Tretij Rebenok. st-84destruction.jpg Snake hiding from st-84.jpg|Snake hiding from Sahelanthropus. St-84launchtrailer.jpg vEjqoQr.jpg|Sahelanthropus in its "REX form". Kofsahelanthropus1.png|Eli konfrontiert Snake im Sahelanthropus